Eye See What You Did There
by Mereo Flere
Summary: Shiki asks Kohaku a question he has wanted the answer to for a long time.


"Eye see what you did there" by Mereo Flere

XXX

It was a question that had been burning in Shiki's heart for a long time. The problem was that he never had been sure _how_ he should ask it, and it seemed every time that he brought up the resolve to bring it to his lips something would distract him and he would forget about it until the next day. However, this time would be different – this time he would finally know the truth! At least, that was what he told himself when he called Kohaku up to his room.

"What is it you want, Shiki-san?" the maid asked cheerfully. By the way she had taken a seat on the edge of his bed it seemed that she already had an idea of what he wanted her for.

Of course, she would be mistaken. Perhaps a little disappointed, Shiki thought – though maybe that was his own arrogance talking. "I just wanted to ask you something," Shiki said quickly, looking away as Kohaku began to pull at her belt – loosening its hold around her waist. "So, uh, keep your apron on… please?"

"Are you sure?" she asked - no doubt continuing to undressing anyway. "Because, you know I'm almost ready for you."

Shiki considered glancing over – maybe sneaking a single peak, before shaking his head. He closed his eyes and covered them with his hands to avoid the temptation to look. He couldn't afford to let himself be distracted this time – he absolutely had to know the truth.

"I… I am sure," he said with a strained voice.

He wasn't sure, of course. Still, Kohaku didn't press the issue. "Well, if you insist," she said with a hint of discontent, and soon Shiki heard the rustling of clothes being put back on.

Shiki sighed in relief and opened his eyes. He was safe, he assured himself, as he turned to his maid turned lover.

"You tricked me!" he said a moment later, dramatically pointing at Kohaku who absolutely, definitely wasn't wearing anything at all. "I can't believe you tricked me!"

"You're still looking, though," she happily pointed out at she stretched her arms behind her, emphasizing certain features of her body for her master. "If it really bothered you, you could always turn away," she teased.

"How could I possibly do that?" Shiki asked, adjusting the glasses on his face.

"By taking control of your physical urges for a few moments in your life?" Kohaku helpfully suggested.

"Never!"

Kohaku smiled. Things were progressing just as she had planned. "Well then," she said as she beckoned him with a finger while patting the space beside her. "Why just stand there? You could always join me, you know. It _is_ your bed after all."

Shiki gulped as he watched Kohaku slowly cross one leg over the other – and impish smile on her face all the while. A small internal struggle took place in his heart as he tried to remember the question he had so dearly wanted to have answered. However, exactly 3.003 seconds later (a new record for Shiki's willpower, Kohaku noted), he ripped off his school uniform's jacket and shirt. "If you insist!" he shouted, somehow managing to literally jump out of his pants and onto the bed beside her.

Kohaku giggled, amused by his lack of restraint. "Let's just enjoy ourselves tonight," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Forget about why my eyes are a different color from Hisui's."

Pulling him closer for a kiss, she sealed her victory with her lips… or so she thought. However, a few seconds later he placed his hand on her chest and rather than grope her like he would usually do at this time he pushed her away.

"Hold on," Shiki said, even though his hand lingered on her breast. "How did you know that was what I was thinking about?"

Kohaku blinked, realizing her mistake. "Oh," Kohaku said nervously, a weak laugh following shortly after. "Did… didn't you bring it up?" she tried.

It failed, however. "No," he said confidently, shaking his head. "I'm sure I didn't get to ask it yet." After all, he had never gotten to ask it in the past.

"W-well," Kohaku said, averting her gaze from his. "It's not like it matters, right?"

Shiki frowned, bringing his face closer to hers to inspect it. "You're trying to distract me, aren't you?" he asked suspiciously.

"Of course not, Shiki-san!" she said with a gasp. "And I haven't certainly distracted you the last one hundred and twenty three times you wanted to ask either!"

"…"

Kohaku couldn't be sure, but Shiki still seemed to be skeptical of her claim. Then again… "You believe me, don't you Shiki-san?" she tried. It couldn't hurt after all.

"No," he said bluntly.

"Damn."

"So," Shiki began, placing his hands on her shoulders – just in case she tried to physically escape the question. "Why is it you and your sister have different eye colors?"

Kohaku sighed. She supposed that he would have had to find out eventually.

"Fine," she said, bowing her head in defeat. "I suppose it's time you know."

"Kohaku, what are…"

"Hush," Kohaku said, silencing his lips with a fingertip. A few seconds later, she raised her head – and sure enough Shiki saw her eyes were now a brilliant jade, just like her sisters.

That didn't really answer his question though. "Your eyes can change colors?" he asked curiously. "Are they like mystic eyes or something?"

"…they're contacts," Kohaku explained dryly, holding up the lenses in her palm for Shiki to see.

He picked one of them up between his thumb and index finger, examining them closely. "So they are," Shiki said after confirming they were indeed contacts, his face flushed with a little embarrassment. "But I didn't know your vision was bad."

"My vision is perfect," Kohaku said. "Just like yours. Minus the lines of death that drive you crazy, of course," she added energetically.

"…then why wear them at all?" Shiki asked.

"It's so that my sister and I could tell each other apart."

Shiki blinked. He could understand using them to help others tell the twins apart… but for themselves? "Do you mean like in pictures?" he guessed.

"No," Kohaku said, shaking her head. "Hisui… she has a condition, you see. She can only tell people apart from their eyes."

"…you're joking," Shiki said blandly.

"I absolutely am not, Shiki-san."

Shiki rubbed his temples. Even if he believed that, that still didn't make sense. "So what if she couldn't tell other people apart? Why would she need them to tell you and herself apart? There's no way she would think, 'oh, there I am', right?"

Kohaku sighed, shaking her head. "See!" she said, palming her face. "This is why I didn't want to tell you. I knew you wouldn't believe me!"

"I believe in a lot of things," Shiki said. "I believe that my senpai is actually an assassin for the church. I believe that my sister can set things on fire with her mind. I even believe that I could kill those familiars summoned for that Holy Grail War in Fuyuki called "Servants," but this… this is pretty ridiculous, Kohaku."

Kohaku frowned, glaring at Shiki… but it was obvious he wouldn't change his mind. "Fine!" she declared, holding a small metallic cylinder over her head. "Then I'll just have to prove it to you!"

"What is that?" Shiki asked curiously. "And where did you even pull that out? You're naked!"

"Fufufu," Kohaku said with an impish grin. "This is my Hisui Whistle™. As for where I pulled it out… well, a girl has to have her secrets," she said with a blush.

Suddenly, Shiki felt a little jealous towards the whistle. "Wait, Hisui whistle?"

"It calls for Hisui, no matter where she is in the world," Kohaku said – and then, after taking a deep breath, she blew her whistle.

Shiki scrambled to cover his ears, only to find that he didn't have to. In fact, he didn't hear anything at all. "That's strange," he said, scratching his head. "Is it broken?"

"It's a Hisui Whistle™, not a Shiki Whistle™ you know," Kohaku said, smirking at him.

"…that doesn't make sense."

"Just watch," Kohaku said confidently. Sure enough, Hisui burst through the door, somersaulting through the air before landing in front of the bed – curtseying politely.

"You called for me?" the maid asked.

"…that did not just happen," Shiki said in disbelief. "She was just standing outside the door, right? Eavesdropping? You planned all this, didn't you?" he asked Kohaku. Kohaku simply smiled back.

"Is there something wrong, Shiki-sama?" Hisui said, raising her head. It was only then that she got a good look of the scene – of Shiki together with Kohaku on the bed, naked.

Naturally, she gasped – and Shiki realized that _maybe_ he should cover up. Before he could move to do just that, however, Hisui pointed at Kohaku. "W-what are you doing, me?"

"…I refuse to believe this is happening," Shiki said.

Shiki, however, was completely ignored, while Hisui rushed in a panic to make sure her sister was covered up. "I-I can't be doing this! What would my sister say if she was me doing this with her lover – why are you laughing, me? Come on, get up, we have to get out of here!"

Kohaku, despite her sister's best efforts to pull her away, remained firmly on the bed – laughing at her sister's plight. However, it seemed she would stop playing around, as she moved to put her contacts back in.

"Fear not, Hisui," Kohaku said, her gaze meeting her sisters. "For it isn't you at all that I am!"

Somehow, it hurt Shiki just hearing that sentence. Just as he was about to tell her just that, however, he noticed something odd about Kohaku's eyes.

"Why are they blue?" he asked, before realizing who else in this household had blue eyes.

"M-mistress!" Hisui said, her hands slapping her cheeks in shock. "Wh-what are you doing here, with Shiki-sama?"

"Fufufu," Kohaku said, in a voice that was not even trying to sound like Shiki's sister. "Isn't it obvious that I'm spending some quality time, bonding with my brother?"

Hisui's eyes went wide. Sure, she had always known her mistress had a brother complex, but to actually act on it? "But m-mistress," she stuttered, fidgeting with her fingers – not sure how to talk back to "Akiha." "You can't do this… you two are siblings."

"But not by blood," Kohaku pointed out. "He's adopted."

That was true, Hisui realized. "E-even so!" she stammered, remembering her sister. "You can't do that with Shiki-sama! Even though I am jealous as well, he… he belongs to Kohaku!"

Kohaku smiled – though it was somewhat weak, after hearing how Hisui felt. "Don't worry," she said, as she switched out the Akiha contacts for her original amber ones. "The truth is that I am actually Kohaku."

"S…Sister!" Hisui said, feeling her cheeks turn red. "Please don't play around with me like that! You know about how I feel when you play around with these sorts of pranks."

"What are you talking about?" Kohaku asked innocently, causing Shiki to raise a brow. "You're Kohaku as well, you know."

"What?" Hisui and Shiki said, blinking.

"See?" Kohaku said, pulling out a mirror out of nowhere, holding it up for Hisui to see. Sure enough, Hisui's eyes were amber now as well.

"I… I see," Hisui said, a soft smile on her face.

"When did you find the time to do that?" he asked Kohaku.

Kohaku shrugged, before grinning at her sister. "So… 'Kohaku' – won't you entertain Shiki-san together with yourself?" she asked, as she wrapped her arm around Shiki once again.

Hisui blushed, before nodding. "If I insist," she said – and soon enough she began to undress.

On one hand, a part of Shiki refused to believe this was happening at all. It was ridiculous, insane – totally incomprehensible! On the other hand...

"Oh, I give up!" he said – a bright smile on his face despite his "defeat."

…sometimes it was better to believe.


End file.
